


【贺顶红】毁灭的欲望

by Oll



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian, 贺红, 贺顶红
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oll/pseuds/Oll
Summary: 预警*剧情粗线条参考早期GNR（好莱坞老牌硬摇乐队，枪炮与玫瑰）的发展历程*虐也许 ooc欢迎捉虫:)首发于2017.3.31 我的第一篇贺红同人
Relationships: 贺天/莫关山 - Relationship
Kudos: 28





	【贺顶红】毁灭的欲望

**Author's Note:**

> 预警  
> *剧情粗线条参考早期GNR（好莱坞老牌硬摇乐队，枪炮与玫瑰）的发展历程  
> *虐也许 ooc
> 
> 欢迎捉虫:)
> 
> 首发于2017.3.31 我的第一篇贺红同人

*

上午九点半，莫关山的酒吧打烊了。  
和店员告别，结束了一整晚忙碌的莫关山打算趴在吧台上打个盹儿。  
“不好意思先生，现在不是我们的工作时间，请您还是暂时去别家吧。”  
“没关系，我不是来喝酒的。我想找你们老板叙叙旧，我们是老朋友了。”  
好像突然有个人闯了进来，店员在阻拦。  
莫关山觉得这把声音有些熟悉，抬起头，正巧看见来人摘下棒球帽。  
于是莫关山愣了一下。  
那人深陷的漂亮眼睛由于黑眼圈的原因显得有些忧郁，他露出一个笑容，说：“好久不见，我是贺天。还记得我吗？”

莫关山突然有种错觉，好像回到了十五年前，还在和贺天一起做乐队的时候。  
当年的他可是打心眼儿里觉得贺天是个叫人舒服的小伙子。并且出乎意料地，贺天身上有着一种同邋遢肮脏的摇滚乐手截然不同的气质。  
怎么说，有点……优雅。  
——虽然听起来很蠢，不过事实差不多就是这样。即使是现在，莫关山仍然这么觉得。

十五年后的再一次见面，似乎并没有想象中那么尴尬。  
他们像过去一样，一聊就是好几个小时。聊的都是有关乐队和摇滚的东西，还有一些漫无边际的破事。  
但是他们都心照不宣地没再提从前决裂的事。

贺天给莫关山听了自己最近为乐队录的Demo：“你走了以后，慢慢地，见一、展正希和寸头他们也都离开了。我想了很多，终于理解了你当年坚持要离开乐队自己做吉他的决定。  
“乐队这条路实在不好走。其实我们都知道，并不是所有嬉皮士最后都能成为枪炮与玫瑰。你看，这早就不是嬉皮士的时代了，不是吗？  
“我为过去把你从乐队开除，表示抱歉。”  
莫关山笑了笑：“我才是最该道歉的人，当初可是我把你给告了的。  
“那时候我收到了其他乐队的邀请，他们真的是太红了，业务能力也很强，我简直是被名利冲昏了头，一心只想做一些大事，让所有人都知道我莫关山，完全没考虑过你。我理解，你只是想五个人一起玩音乐。这些年我心里一直不好受，也经常回想，觉得你其实并没什么不对。”  
贺天不自觉摇摇头：“总之，都过去了啊。”  
莫关山见贺天缓缓扬起嘴角，于是挑眉，拉长语调问道：”那么——你现在在干什么呢？”  
“我啊，还在做乐队呢。”贺天耸肩，“你知道的，每个人总归是有些执念的。而我的执念就是做乐队，五个兄弟永远一起。  
“可是最后你们都离开了，乐队只剩我一个。我没有办法，只能另招了些人，平常接一些助演、暖场之类的小演出，好让乐队维持下去。可我还是更喜欢过去有你的日子。这么多年，成员换了好几拨，但是并不固定。目前固定成员就只有我和主唱，一个刚毕业的小伙子。不过我们的小伙子脾气太坏了，比当年你的脾气还要坏。主音吉他节奏吉他还有和声都是我一个人，有时候贝斯也要做。你知道的，我的老本行。”贺天撇撇嘴，从兜里掏出香烟，双肘撑在吧台上，翻开Zippo，点上火，仰头，吐出一口烟。  
莫关山有些想念嘴中的烟草味，凑过去借了个火。他想起当年第一次听贺天录的小样时，也是这样的情景。  
那时的他，一边借着贺天的打火机点了一支烟，一边暗暗感叹自己从未听过录得如此糟糕的东西。

“嘿，你知道吗，很多人用Zippo不只是为了点烟。”贺天眨眨右眼，“它就像笔一样，不只是一件工具，更是一样手指的玩物。很多时候，在我练吉他很疲倦的时候，我就拿它练手指的灵活度。”  
莫关山扯扯嘴角，紧紧盯着贺天的手指，若有所思。

年轻时候的莫关山可是一个无拘无束的人。  
当年朋友间的每一次聚会，莫关山都会一直讲电话，完全不理其他人。  
不过挂了电话之后，他还是比较热情的，经常是拉着其他人唠叨许多。  
每到这时，贺天总会压低棒球帽，叼着香烟靠在墙上静静听着，不时发出轻轻的笑声。

和贺天一样，莫关山也是非常漂亮的人，甚至还要漂亮许多。  
初会时，莫关山红色的发丝在阳光下简直会发光，明亮的双眼永远透着欢快的光芒。他修长结实的身体裹在鹅黄色的无袖T恤和宽松的运动裤里，像只金灿灿的小狮子。

虽然如此，一起组乐队的事情在当时还是搁浅了。  
那时的莫关山倔强地想要弹吉他。  
倔强得只想要弹吉他。  
直到后来，和贺天从小玩到大的见一找到贺天，说什么学会了敲鼓要和他一起组个乐队。  
他们又在酒吧招聘到一位吉他手——喜欢穿皮衣皮裤的朋克小子展正希。  
如你所见，当时的他们没有主唱。  
贺天提出让莫关山做主唱，莫关山吐舌，承认要自己站到台前开口什么的还不如用吉他敲昏他。  
直到有一天，贺天再一次来找他，并且邀请他一起去喝酒。  
后来，酒醉的莫关山在贺天的撺掇下上了台。  
后来，唱嗨全场的莫关山在贺天的强势轰炸下头脑发热答应做主唱。  
后来，莫关山骂骂咧咧地听从贺天的安排，自此拿起了乐队的话筒。

其实贺天在舞台上的样子也是与众不同的。  
虽然还是慵懒而优雅的，却有了一些野性放纵的血腥味道。  
不过最叫人吃惊的还是莫关山，从没有人见过像那样唱歌的，像是要把肺都唱出来，那样狂暴血腥，那样原始放肆。

“可是如果我做了主唱，那我们就只有一个吉他手了，真的可以吗？”事后酒醒的莫关山撇撇嘴。  
贺天很是兴奋，脸上明明地写着“不许反驳”。  
莫关山只好找来寸头，拜托他帮忙做和音吉他。

后来的后来，他们五个就稀里糊涂地走在一起了。  
不过莫关山似乎并不满意自己的主唱身份，常常做些出格的事。  
可能如果不做些“摇滚”的事，摇滚乐队的主唱就会遭到某些haters诟病，总之莫关山当年可是“摇滚”得不行。  
他会因为看不惯某人不爽的眼神而发飙，致使乐队总是莫名其妙陷入一场混战。  
他会突然在行驶的保姆车上打开车门跳下去，只因为谁无意间说了一句让他不高兴的话。  
他会在演出的时候穿一些勾引人的衣服，一边呻吟一边抓档，引得台下的观众都涌上前去扯他裤子摸他大腿。  
当他在酒吧表演时，一次又一次被保安以搅乱公共秩序为由暂时扣留。在等待贺天前来解救时，还不思悔改地把保安的脸咬到出血。

贺天也渐渐明白，不管外表看起来有多么天真可爱，不管咧嘴笑起来的样子有多么羞涩无辜，莫关山是真真正正的肉食动物。  
和自己一样。  
家庭不幸、年少轻狂的叛逆背后，他们都拥有一种血淋淋的渴望。  
正如两年后他们发行的专辑的名字所昭示的那样，  
毁灭的欲望。

这是他们的开始，也是他们的结局。

不过莫关山似乎只听贺天的话，偶尔闹脾气离开乐队出走，也会在贺天频繁地电话追问下，在三天之内回来。  
曾经寸头听到贺天问莫关山，为什么不在其他乐队里待着。莫关山想了半天也没想出个结果，于是拿起游戏机，在心不在焉地玩输两局游戏之后，才懒洋洋回了句：“因为他们嗑药，我讨厌这样。”  
好吧，寸头有些癫狂地想，谁不知道贺天最热衷的，就是每周都要添置满满一抽屉的镇定类药物。  
好吧。  
毕竟人人都多少有点让其他人难以忍受的小瑕疵。

不过无可厚非的是，贺天是这个世界上唯一一个能够与莫关山沟通的人。  
每次莫关山暴走，都会被贺天用某种神奇的方法控制下来。  
虽然大多数情况下贺天的制止方式就是不制止，甚至在和莫关山干架的人举起地啤酒瓶快要落到莫关山脸上的时候，他总是护在莫关山身前，第一个把拳头砸在对方脸上。

可是多年以后，贺天突然有些后悔当年的愚蠢问题。  
为何不加入其他摇滚乐队，在后来的贺天看来，正是这个问题，让莫关山动摇了留下来的意志。它让莫关山想起，在他内心深处还是热爱吉他的。  
他想要做吉他。如果去了别的乐队，他就可以实现愿望了。

依现在的贺天看来，这问题简直是火药的引线。这条长长的引线，一头是执意划亮火源、妄图点燃莫关山对生活的热情的贺天。另一头，则是被太阳吸引，尝试摆脱贺天桎梏的莫关山。  
当贺天满心欢喜，捧着满怀的火把，自认寻得人类文明的始源，想要带着莫关山远走高飞。  
然而无意掉落的火星燃着引线。  
可是引线太长，长到使阵痛持续了十五年的时间。  
最终火药被引爆，莫关山离开，他们开始了长达十五年的决裂。

烈性炸药引发大火，烧烂所有前尘。  
盛世沦为地狱。  
于是决裂时的他们都不记得了，曾经他们有多依赖彼此。

过去某个午夜，展正希起床去卫生间，听到隔壁莫关山房里传出一些细小的呜咽声。  
展正希站在门口，看见月光下被噩梦折磨的莫关山在床上蜷作一团，眼泪流了一脸，惊惧又脆弱。  
贺天跪在床边，伸手将他拉起来，小心翼翼地揽进双臂间，一遍又一遍抚摸着怀中人的头发。  
直到莫关山平静下来，缓缓睁开眼睛，贺天低头亲吻对方的脸颊和嘴唇，用好听的声音重复道：“没事了，我在这儿莫关山。我在这儿，没事了……”  
可是莫关山好像没有听见，双手死死拽着贺天的衣角，一边颤抖一边咬牙切齿地说：“我要杀了他们。我要杀了他们。”  
于是贺天又露出了那种贺天专有的、蛊惑人心的温柔笑容，说：“没事的……他们是会得到应有的报应……我们一起杀了他们好不好……那样就再也没有人可以伤害你了。”

“你不明白”，事后贺天对展正希说，“你不明白那家伙小时候都经历了什么。  
“我从十四岁就认识他了。那时的他，惹是生非，却意外的羞涩脆弱，就像现在这样。”贺天吐出一口烟，露出一个浅淡的微笑。  
“他妈妈是个典型的家庭妇女，他从小就被父亲虐待，甚至不止他父亲一个人。我的意思是，那混蛋还找来另外一帮混蛋，对他做了很多不好的事。  
“不过重点是，一直到十七岁，他才知道，那个折磨了他十多年的人，竟然不是自己的亲生父亲。而他的亲生父亲，早在他两岁时就进了监狱。  
“当他父亲出狱，再次找到他的时候，他才得知这一切。于是他理所当然地暴走了。”  
展正希可以想象，一个饱受家庭摧残，性格乖戾，又没什么朋友的男孩儿，最后一道虚幻的信仰也崩塌了之后的样子。  
“所以……，”展正希试探性地问道，“你们对他父亲……”  
贺天只是吸了口烟，微笑着摇摇头。

从那之后，展正希算是了解了一些贺天和莫关山之间的事情。在那两个人中间，有的是一种非常复杂但又非常简单的牵绊。  
而他展正希，虽然有时候会被莫关山激怒，不过也同样深深体会到了莫关山坦诚的一面。  
——莫关山的天真与狂躁，热爱与憎恨，才华与病态，全部都来自他的真诚与坦率。他深深爱着这个肮脏而美丽的世界，并且毫无保留地奉献所有。

“大家都觉得莫关山像个精神分裂的疯子，”贺天这样说，“其实精神分裂的疯子，是我才对。”

贺天一直坚定地认为，莫关山只是一个因为热情而变得愤怒的孩子，好吧，虽然很多时候他看起来都愤怒得有些过头。  
不过那并不能说明什么。  
同样的，也并不能改变什么。

莫关山只是被热情灼伤了。  
他的眼睛里，一向充斥着原始的爱与憎恨。  
他被伤害得很深，爱得也愈发绝望。  
这种无助的爱与恨只能建立在无尽的毁灭之上。

莫关山喜欢破坏，喜欢毁灭，只因他无法忍受那些光鲜美丽的谎言和虚伪懦弱的隐忍。  
他无助而又绝望地试图与人倾诉和自我拯救，但是没有人能够理解，哪怕是贺天。

后来，莫关山想，当他离开乐队，真正做了自己想做的吉他手，他终于得到了大家的喜爱，甚至是迷恋。于是大家追随着他。  
可是他也清楚地知道，大家只是迷恋着他的皮囊，迷恋着他的恶，迷恋着他在音乐世界里创造出来的不堪一击的理想王国。  
尾随着他，怀揣着这份脆弱的迷恋和对乌托邦的可耻幻想，无数年轻人跳上同一趟疯狂的列车。没有刹车，一路驶向烈焰滔天、乖隔热泪的地狱。  
只是莫关山终究是走出来了。  
代价却是没有青春的未来。

因为自始至终，莫关山，他都是那样热爱这个世界。  
可是世界是这样的丑陋不堪。

即便是这样。  
即便是这样，他还是义无反顾地爱着这个世界。  
和贺天完全不同。

表面对这世界温柔，可是贺天心中有着对它浓浓的恨意。  
他恨透了从小到大没有家人的陪伴，于是在他的青年时期，他对自己的乐队，和乐队中的其他成员，都是无比珍惜的。于他而言，莫关山是心中最柔软的存在。  
贺天打赌，自己会一辈子记得第一次见面时，莫关山那笑容腼腆的懵懂模样。

在最叛逆的时候，他们携手与这世界宣战。  
事实上，这种宣战也不过是借着酒劲和药瘾，砸几辆车，抢点儿东西，再被他们口中的“条子”羁押几天这种，无聊而又荒唐的事。  
只是当年二人都乐此不疲地干着。  
尽管干了如此多的蠢事，尽管随着年龄的增长，贺天渐渐染上了某些药瘾，莫关山也慢慢学会了皱起眉头，当年的二人还是都坚信，他们会一直在一起。

可是荒唐的梦，终有一天会醒。  
年轻时冲世界竖起的中指，终有一天世界会以另一种更加操蛋的方式回敬给你。

莫关山就像一支燃烧着的香烟。如果足够幸运，他将在五分钟之内烧完。  
而贺天则是被铁桶禁锢住的汽油。液面看似平静，却弥漫着危险的味道。  
失去耐心的主人，将尚未燃烧殆尽的烟头投进了汽油桶。  
顷刻，火光映红眼球，一切崩塌。

曾经的他们，心比天高，一点就爆，常常是上一秒亲吻，下一秒就因为唇舌间无意的碰撞带来的疼痛而扭打成一团。  
于是，贺天与莫关山之间的关系，因为某次莫名的肢体冲突，而走向了溃盘。  
“老子不干了！”莫关山留下一张字条，没再出现。  
贺天同样在置气，第一次没有像过去莫关山出走后那样，打电话寻找他。  
只是贺天没想到，莫关山这次是真的要离开了。  
之后，莫关山想与贺天协商单飞后歌曲的版权问题，被贺天拒绝。  
那时的贺天还天真地以为能拦住莫关山。  
可是莫关山好像一夜之间铁了心，协商无果，肾上腺素冲击大脑，一封起诉状，让贺天收到了法庭的传票。  
贺天痛苦地迎来宣判，接着难以置信地看着莫关山去了别的乐队，迅速蹿红，被称赞为吉他大师。

贺天咧着嘴笑了，深深的法令纹纵列，口中的烟卷几乎要被自己用牙齿咬断。

多年以后，当贺天和莫关山重逢。  
他们在莫关山酒吧的楼上，不再谈论音乐或是烹饪，更不再提年轻时的梦想。

贺天承认，他爱自己的老二，也爱莫关山的屁股。  
无论过去还是现在，贺天从未拒绝过莫关山，当然，他也没有理由拒绝。

完事儿之后，贺天趴在莫关山身上。  
莫关山似乎想把贺天推开，但是没有力气。过了一会才哑着嗓子说：“老子让你慢点，你居然咬我。”  
贺天看见莫关山肩膀上果然有一个深深的牙印，泛着一些血丝。  
贺天很是惊讶，他并不记得自己什么时候咬了上去。于是他睁大眼睛讨好地笑笑，然后伸出舌头舔那个牙印。  
莫关山骂骂咧咧地推搡着贺天，说：“妈的你别想混过去，真他妈的……”可是他突然闭上嘴，仰头看着天花板，安静地躺着。  
贺天以为对方还想再说点什么，但是时间过了很久，久到贺天都快要睡着了，莫关山也没再继续讲话。

恍惚间，贺天想起多年以前，他和莫关山第一次滚到同一张床上的时候。事后，他把莫关山搂进怀里，对方顺从地伏在他的胸口。也是过了很久，贺天已经很困了，朦朦胧胧听到莫关山声音很轻地开口说道：  
“嘿……贺天……伙计，你不会离开我吧。我们会一直这样下去吧。  
“我想和你，和寸头、见一、展正希出十张最好的专辑，然后什么都无所谓了。最好我们两个突然死掉，磕药过头还是饮酒过量还是被枪杀，什么方式都好，总之，我不想你和我变成像那些人……像那些人那样的人。”

然而当年的贺天已经睡着了。  
或者说，他只是假装睡着了。  
那时的贺天并不知道该怎样回答那些关于未来的问题，尽管它是那样激昂和惨烈。  
事实上，即使十五年过去，他们真的来到了未来，贺天也不清楚，究竟该如何作答。

可是未来终是给了他们答案。  
他们没有死于过量吸毒或饮酒，没有死于枪击。  
他们看起来依旧身体健康，生龙活虎。  
没有出完十张最好的专辑，莫关山就已选择了离开。

他们分道扬镳十五载，如今再次重逢，却不知是福是祸。

莫关山最终选择了沉默。  
其实他是想说，如果在和贺天第一次见面以后，他就已经死了，那才是最好不过。

贺天也是。  
在之后很多很多个夜晚里他都这样想着。  
如果他们早就死在那些贫穷却张扬的日子里，就好了。  
持有着不屑一顾的态度，透支生命地挥霍着一切，怀揣着尖锐的青春和年迈的肝脏高声尖叫咒骂所有。

如果他们可以在充斥着懵懂的黑暗和未知的曙光的日子里，死去，就好了。

贺天问莫关山，是否愿意再回到乐队，权当老朋友一起叙叙旧。  
莫关山没有说话，也没有任何其他的动作。  
当意识逐渐恢复清醒，他沉默地坐起，穿上衣服，打开房门。  
临走，他转过头，对贺天摆了个口型。

“再见。”

贺天把这一切尽收眼底。他点上一支烟，呆坐着。  
待到香烟燃尽，贺天搔搔因被汗水浸湿而略微发痒的头皮，披上外套离开了。  
他想，自己也许该另寻伙伴了。

那时的他们是朝着那些纸醉金迷的梦去的。  
然而到了最后，他们却发现那只不过是更加幽深的毁灭和越走越迷失的欲望的开始。

他们陷入了无尽的黑暗，最后在自我救赎与互相伤害中走向另一种灭亡。

贺天知道自己是混蛋，那么恶劣，容忍不了在乎的人做出与自己的想法相悖的事情。——当然也没有人可以容忍真正的贺天。  
所以，如果可以在大家还没有被那些伤害折磨到疲惫不堪的时候死去，就好了。  
贺天在之后的很多很多个夜晚都这样想着。

在莫关山被贺天亲手开除的夜晚。  
在观众举着手写的“Where is MO？”的横幅，观看他们演唱会的夜晚。  
在贺天躲进录音棚，盖在脸上的毛巾被泪水浸透的夜晚。  
在乐队原班成员已是一盘散沙，被迫解散的夜晚。

在贺天被官司逼得几近崩溃，回到年少时与莫关山共同居住的公寓，独自蜷缩不停颤抖的夜晚。  
在他若干年后欲找回莫关山、与其再次同台，无果的夜晚。  
在他再一次返回舞台，听着观众喊着熟悉的乐队名，身边站着的却不是老朋友的夜晚。  
在所有背叛与被背叛、伤害与被伤害都已如烟般散去的夜晚。

贺天一次又一次地想，正如多年来莫关山的所思所感。  
如果他们早就死掉，如果他们从未走到这一步，就好了。

而不是像这样，独行于这陌生而又熟悉的丑陋世界中央，端坐静待百年。

FIN


End file.
